This invention relates generally to microelectromechanical structures (MEMS).
Microelectromechanical structures are physical structures which may be fabricated using microelectronic fabrication techniques. In the fabrication of MEMS devices, it is often desirable to isolate different structures electrically from one another. To this end, an air gap may be positioned underneath an electrical connector. Such a structure may be called a bridge since it allows an electrical connection over an air gap and provides for isolation from underlying devices.
For example, for multi-mode multi-band cell phone applications, an antenna switch multiplexer switches the antenna to a different mode or band, as well as between transmission and receiving. The multiplexer consists of many individual switches. To route the signal lines, ground lines, and actuation control lines across each other, more that two metal layers are needed.
For example, an in-line cantilever beam metal contact series switch generally requires two metal lines in order to allow the connection. A first signal line may be in a first layer, a second signal line may also be in the first layer, an actuation element may be in the first layer, but the cantilever beam metal contact switch itself must be in at least a second layer.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to allow connections in MEMS devices.